nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Bardel Entertainment
Bardel Entertainment, Inc. is a Canadian animation studio founded in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada in 1987. The word "Bardel" comes from the names of its founders, Barry Ward and Delna Bhesania, who are a married couple. It is involved in the acquisition, development, production and distribution of animated programming. Among its more recent animation projects are the Viva Piñata television series, Mack & Moxy, Chaotic, Edgar & Ellen, and Mucha Lucha. Other Bardel projects include a thirteen-part series based on Silverwing and two direct-to-video films based on Mega Bloks Dragons. Another Bardel-produced show, Zeke's Pad, which has been broadcast in countries such as Australia and Germany, made its Canadian premiere on YTV on January 9, 2010. Bardel has more than 650 employees, 4 buildings in Vancouver and one in Kelowna. The entertainment company has done animation for many organizations such as the Fox Broadcasting Company, DreamWorks, Warner Bros., Nickelodeon, Disney, and Cartoon Network. On October 5, 2015, Italian animation studio Rainbow S.r.l. acquired Bardel Entertainment. Produced works * Silverwing (2003) * Dragons: Fire and Ice (2004) * Dragons II: The Metal Ages (2005) * Viva Piñata (2006) * Chaotic (2006; season 1 only) * Edgar and Ellen (2007) * Jibber Jabber (2007) * ''Over the Hedge'''' (2007-) * ''Zeke's Pad (2008) * The Penguins of Madagascar (2008-2015) * Neighbors from Hell (2010) * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2016) * Nickelodeon's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012-) * Rick and Morty (2013-) * Teen Titans Go! (2013-) * Lah-Lah's Adventures (2014-) * All Hail King Julien (2014-) * The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015-) * VeggieTales * HarmonQuest * Dinotrux * Jake and the Never Land Pirates (season 4-present for Disney Television Animation) * Bob's Burgers * Harvey Beaks * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * Fanboy & Chum Chum * Monsters vs Aliens * Planet Sheen * Angry Birds Blues * ¡Mucha Lucha! * The Buzz on Maggie * Leapfrog * Happily N'Ever After * Joseph: King of Dreams * The Raccoons ("Black Belt Bentley!" only (with Hinton Animation Studios)), (1990) * Mother Up * The Magic School Bus * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story * Balto * The Prince of Egypt * Mack & Moxy * The Pink Panther * The Road to El Dorado * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron * Space Jam * Eight Crazy Nights * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (seasons 2-4) * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas * The Prophet * Albert (2016) * Winx Club * Winx Club reboot * PopPixie * The Christmas Orange * Tokiworld Virtual World * The Drew Carey Show * World of Winx * Pearlie * Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story * The Mr. Dink Show * Stories From The Seventh Tale * The Simpsons (Rick and Morty couch gag) * Rick and Morty Exquiste Corpse (Commercial) * Teen Titans Go! feat. Fall Out Boy - The Night Begins to Shine (Music Video) Distributed works * VeggieTales in the House (2014–2016) * VeggieTales (2015–present) * Dawn of the Croods (2015–present) * DC Super Hero Girls (2016–present)